Cirque Du Diabolique
by livelaughlovelambs
Summary: Follow the members of Glee club as they get trapped inside a demented and twisted circus. Full summary inside.
1. Prologue

**Summary:  
><strong>

**Leave it to Puck to think receiving 13 tickets to the new carnival in the mail from an anonymous sender was "luck". He thought going with the whole Glee club would be a blast and a "bonding" experience. When they get there though, he realizes he was dead wrong. Madness, mystery, and mayhem occur when they get locked inside the twisted circus. Some find love while others lose it, some get smarter while others lose their minds entirely. Ladies and Gentlemen, Welcome to the Cirque Du Diabolique.**(Mainly Faberry. Side Puck/Sugar) (established couples:Brittana, Klaine, Samcedes, Asian Fusion, Finchel)

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, for if i did, Faberry would be Canon. :)

**Prologue**

*present*

This sucks. I can't help but feel like it's my fault we're stuck in here. But I'm not gonna tell them that. As far as they know, the Puckmeister is never guilty.

Damn its dark in here. If Sam didn't drop and break our only flashlight then maybe we would have an easier time finding Quinn and Rachel. Why'd they run off anyway? No one will tell me. I just know it has something to do with Finn judging by the way he looks like a T-Rex who just got told he would get $1000 by doing push ups. He may be my bro, but Quinn and Rachel are my Baby Momma and Jew Babe. So if he hurt them, there's gonna be hell to pay. But anyway, I may as well introduce myself. I'm Noah Puckerman, and I wanna either get the hell out of here, or get a beer. Hopefully both.

~meanwhile~

I'm not quite sure how I got myself into this situation. Aimlessly walking along a desolate hallway searching high and low for Rachel. After she ran off, I tried to follow her but I ended up getting lost in the dark. I hope she's okay. I don't know what i would do if something happened to her. I just want to find her and get out of here. I hate this place. The evil laughter and disembodied voices are still bouncing along the walls...or so I think. They could quite possible just be in my mind, forever etched. Playing over and over like a scratched record. You're probably wondering a few things aren't you? Like who I am, where I am, and what's going on? Well, for now I can only answer two of those questions, for I don't know a response to the third. My name is Quinn Fabray and I am, seemingly forever, locked in the Circus of the Diabolical.

**Please Review and let me know if you think I should continue. Thank You :)**


	2. Chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE

*2 days before the prologue takes place*

"I JUST WANT TO FUCKING GET OUT OF HERE!"

"Santana, please refrain from yelling and using that kind of language. You can leave as soon as Glee Club is over." Rachel calmly said as she read over the set list for Sectionals. Of course Santana didn't take that too well and got up to go after her, spewing Spanish swears and attempting to go "All Lima Heights." Luckily for Rachel, she didn't get too far. Brittany ended up holding her back, whispering something into her ear, ultimately settling Santana down.

"Come on Rach, Mr. Schue isn't even here. Why can't we go home already?" Finn whined, getting up from his seat. Rachel failed to notice at first, as she still had her hands covering her nose and was recovering from all the screaming she just did due to fear of Santana killing her, but when she did she was shocked.

"Finn! You know as well as I do that we need to use this time wisely and prepare for the upcoming Sectionals!" She then addresses the whole group, "We are not prepared people! Who here agrees with me?"

"I for one, have to agree with them Rachel" Kurt insinuated, "Why stay here when I can be online, expanding my _Dolce_ & _Gabbana _jacket collection?"

"Please Kurt, you already have enough jackets to clothe all of us here for a month, and to answer your question we must further improve our chances of winning at sectionals!" Rachel pleaded, losing all hope in actually getting the team to stay for the last 20 minutes. Looking around she notices no one is even paying attention to her. Kurt went back to gossiping with Mercedes while Blaine struggles to perfect his bow tie. Sam, Mike, and Tina are excitedly talking about the new Star Wars 3D movie that's coming out. Santana and Brittany are off the the side sharing "sweet lady kisses", as Brittany so eloquently puts it, while Sugar sits and watches for a reason that is unknown to Rachel. Of course Finn is just sitting there, pouting, obviously wishing he could be at home playing Call of Duty. Then there's Quinn, just sitting in the back of the room, reading a book and seeming to be in her own world. Clearing her throat and stomping her foot in a diva-like-manor, Rachel simply says "Does anyone here agree with me? Or do you all want to just leave and do what you all do on Friday afternoons.."

Everyone just sat there starting at her like she had grown 4 heads. Of course they would, i mean who would want to be wasting their Friday afternoon in the choir room at school? Certainly not them. Rachel was about to give up and just tell them to go when suddenly there was a sigh from the back of the room, and the sound of a chair scraping against the floor as someone stood up.

"Guys listen, there's only about 15 minutes left so why don't we just suck it up and actually practice instead of just sitting here wishing we were somewhere else. This will help us in the long run and it might make the time go by faster. So Rachel, what song should we rehearse?" Quinn said as she walked towards Rachel, pulling the set list from her hands and looking over it.

Rachel stood there stunned, shocked that Quinn actually agreed with her.

"Y-yes. Quinn makes an excellent point." Rachel stuttered out. But of course, Finn has to interject.

"Now wait a minute. We could already be out of here. Why are you agreeing with her Quinn?"

With a hand on her hip, Quinn rolled her eyes and said "Why AREN'T you agreeing with her Finn? I mean, she IS your girlfriend, shouldn't you be the one to agree with her? But no. Instead, you're whining about wanting to be home just so you can sit and play Play Station"

"I have an X-Box" Finn said, not catching on to the point.

"Ay dios mio" Santana mutters as she gets up, and starts walking towards Finn. Just as she was about so smack him upside the head for being such an idiot, the choir room door bursts open as someone runs in yelling incoherent sentences and waving their arms about in a frantic manor. Everyone turns their heads and sees Puck standing there, gasping for breath, and clutching some papers in his hand.

Sugar jumps up and out of her seat yelling "Hi Puck! You look great as always, kind of sweaty...but still great! Sorry, Aspergers." Then she smiles and sits back down as if she didn't just yell across the room.

Rachel, on the other hand, starts looking a bit annoyed. "Noah? What is this about, and why are you so late? You are causing the others and myself to be distracted and we only have..." She glances at the clock on the wall..."Five minutes? We only have five minutes left to rehearse all of these songs for Sectionals! Now please, take a seat so we can begin." She clears her throat, and faces the group with a smile on her face "Now everyone, I believe the first song we should sing should be-" But she is cut off by Puck.

"Guys! You'll never guess what I got in the mail today! Alright, so today I wasn't in school because I was in another hot dog eating contest, which I got second place in by the way because damn Coach Beiste can eat, but when I got home I checked the mail to see if any of my...special magazines came in," he wiggles his eyebrows," but instead of my magazines I got a ton of free tickets to the new circus! And guess who I'm bringing with me? YOU guys! There's just enough for all of us!" He starts passing out the tickets, giving one to each person. When everyone has a ticket Mercedes asks, "Puck, who sent you these tickets?"

He ran a hand through his mohawk "Uh...didn't say. There wasn't anything on the envelope."

Rachel quickly puts the ticket down on top of the piano "Then these are not safe Noah! Some psychotic pedophile could have sent you these in hope you would bring your friends to this so called circus so he could trap us and.." She shivers, unable to finish her statement.

"Rach, that wont happen. It's just the circus, there wont be any psychic panda bears there!" Everyone in the room just stared at Finn for a few moments, taking in what he just said. They decided to just ignore him after realizing correcting him would only confuse him further.

"Anyway...," Quinn trailed off.

"All in favor of going to the circus, raise your hand!" Puck stated while raising his hand high. Sugar's hand almost immediately shot up into the air. After mulling things over in their heads and with each other in hushed whispers, the rest of the groups hands raised. Save Quinn's and Rachel's.

The blond turned to the short diva "Why don't you want to go? I think it'll be fun."

"Then you can go Quinn, but I will be staying here to practice for Sectionals like you all neglected to do today." Rachel said while turning on her heel to grab her bag. "Now that you all have successfully wasted the whole hour, you can leave. I hope you all have fun at this circus." The brunette started walking towards the door when Quinn spoke again. "Rachel, please. You have to come." Quinn grabs Rachel's ticket off the piano and walks in her direction. "Like I said before, It'll be fun. Please."

Rachel stops and turns, staring into Quinn's eyes. Her resolve starts slowly breaking when suddenly Finn says "Yeah Rach! Just come." The two girls break eye contact and Rachel sighs in defeat, "Fine. I'll go with you guys to the circus. But if anything weird happens, and I mean anything at all, I'm leaving and I'll get to say I told you so."

The group, save Santana who just sits there with a bored expression on her face, cheers. They all get up and collects their things as Puck says, "Okay everybody, It's official. We're all going to the new circus! How about we all meet at my house tomorrow and we can decide whose cars we're taking?" They all nod their head enthusiastically, wanting to just get out of that room that they've been in for the past hour and a half.

As they all pile out of the room, none of them notice Finn pulling Puck back, keeping him in the room. "So puck, about those special magazines..."


End file.
